<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Those Pretty Lights by Wildflowerheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410030">All Those Pretty Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerheart/pseuds/Wildflowerheart'>Wildflowerheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Joy of Sylvie Brett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, brettsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerheart/pseuds/Wildflowerheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt spends some time working on the last effects of his past that have haunted him. </p>
<p>He spots Sylvie with a very well respected man from firehouse 50 one night at Molly’s. </p>
<p>He’s unsure of what to make of the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett / Original Character, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Joy of Sylvie Brett [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Those Pretty Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys </p>
<p>- I’ve had this idea for a fix ever since after 9x02 - I have so many ideas for that episode. This was one of my favourites.<br/>- Had it in drafts for awhile stuck on a few things but now I think I’ve finished so please enjoy! </p>
<p>Sorry for any grammar mistakes I just wanted to get this up for you guys as soon as I finished it. </p>
<p>I’ll come back to edit it soon! But let me know what you think and depending on that I might make it part 5 series. </p>
<p>- listen to all those pretty lights by Andrew Belle it’s truely beautiful ☺️<br/>Love lyds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">matt.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Standing outside her apartment Matt rest his head against her door, his heart squeezes as he forces himself to listen to her cries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wanted her, he wanted nothing more than to barrel down her door and comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To tell her that of course he wouldn’t leave Chicago, not to go be with Gabby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He respected her so of course he didn't make a move any move to enter but he still hadn't left either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He knocks again and rest his head on the wood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Sylvie, I'm so sorry." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her cries are a little closer this time, he realises she's on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Please just leave me alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">He brings his hand upholding his hand up to the door, desperate to be close to her in anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was, is, a Chicago guy, always.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chicago was his home and Gabby was his past.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The look on her face and the way her lip quivered when he said, ‘I don’t know’.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The hurt on her face would never leave his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She asked him to leave, the complete opposite to when he found her his quarters all those months ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To comfort her when she was hurting from losing Julie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This time he was the reason for her heartbreak, and he had to accept that right now he couldn’t be the one to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Leaving was the right thing to do, he respected her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Right now they weren’t in their right frame of mind for him to someone try and convince her some excuse and explanation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She deserved a proper thought and consideration, he needed to be clear with his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They both deserved for his to be done right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He needed to figure some things out, he would make it up to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His feelings were real, are real. He knew that, but she didn’t, and this would be something he needed to be delicate with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Matt was prepared for there to be some reassuring on his part and he was okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sighing he takes himself away from the door and makes his way down the hallway leaving with his heart still with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>He hears her before he sees her, her voice echoing throughout the apparatus floor. She sounded happy and he only hopes that she is because she deserved that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The sound of her laughter is calming, it’s a contrast from the night at her apartment a few weeks ago and the day after in his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The pulls his chest in and out he wishes he could stand with her and laugh with her but for now this would have to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At least he was still able to see her at work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Making his way into the common room he rounds the corner and his heart swells at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It’s the simplest thing, nothing majorly significant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sylvie is re-arranging a centre piece in the middle of the dining table, a festive setting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A tiny tree with tiny handmade fire truck ornaments attached to some string and a tiny start on top.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This was utterly beautiful and the grin that spread across his face could not be helped he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and kiss her, tell her how adorable she was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Christmas was her favourite season and despite the year they all have had and what’s happened with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He’s so happy that she isn’t letting any of it get in the way of celebrating it and still loving it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wants to approach her, to engage in any kind of conversation he decides to leave and go to his quarters, he wasn’t avoiding her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He really did have some paperwork to get done, and admittedly they hadn’t really spoken properly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So he wouldn’t really know how to even start a conversation with her at the moment without it being organic, things felt forced at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Polite work conversation was as far as it when for them right now. He didn’t like it, but it was what it was for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In the following weeks of that night, he had started some zoom session with Dr Charles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They had been making strides in Matt’s deep seeded years of repressed Ptsd and trauma from his childhood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Last Thursday they had gotten onto his now realised abandonment issues, starting from his parents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He’d finally said out loud that his Father’s death was not his fault, something he knew deep down but had never said out loud and believed it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he did the weight that lifted off his shoulders was obvious, like he could physically feel the pain and hurt leave his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Something he thought would never be possible and having Dr Charles explain that it was normal to feel that way and that it was a good direction in helping him in his journey in self-discovery.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To say he was nervous to get around the topic of is relationship with Gabby at his next session was a complete understatement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It needed to happen, for him to be fully in with Sylvie, this needed to happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He just wasn’t looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Matt doesn’t expect her to wait, granted she did not know about what he was doing and because of their lack of conversation if or when she did move on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wouldn’t know and also has no right to know for feel anyway about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Deep down he wants her to, he knew that there might be a chance that she would wait had he told her what he was doing for himself, but he couldn’t risk it and tell her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She had every right to do what made her happy and if that meant moving on from him and exploring her options, he wouldn’t stand in her way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As much as that would pain him, no matter what happened between them he was grateful. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> She made him finally realise he needed to work on a few things for himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If that was all he got from her than he would always acknowledge what she did for him and be appreciative eternally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That didn’t mean he wouldn’t give up, he would give his all into trying to better himself, how could he not?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">How could he start something with her without sorting his own stuff out?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tossing and turning he can’t get comfortable; his mind doesn’t turn off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Trying to sleep was a lost cause. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He should have known better, he’d never been able to sleep properly at work, it wasn’t a regular occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t help that the bells had rung about 5 minutes ago and without even waiting for the announcement he had jolted right up from his bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Trying to close his eyes again but this time he couldn’t close his eyes because he knew that right now, she was out there in the middle of the night with Shay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Granted this was normal and how it went, and he knew she would be okay but that didn’t mean that in this moment he wasn’t worried about her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He waits for her to get back safely and after realising his feelings for her his mind was now occupied by her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately though at 3am it was hard to occupy his mind with anything else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The quietness throughout the house lets him hear the sound of the fire house door opening abruptly startles him for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sitting up slightly trying to see through his window into the shared sleeping quarters, her and Shay stumble through looking exhausted and completely run down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He can’t blame her the had been called out a lot tonight, since dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Well deserving she falls onto her bed, Matt smiles knowing she’s safe and sound he lays himself back down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Maybe he could sleep now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The following morning everyone is rushing around gathering themselves to leave the firehouse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A part of him doesn’t want to leave because once he did, he wouldn’t see her again for another 2 days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">There was of course always a chance that he’d see her at Molly’s, but it had been a while since he saw her there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe she was a little uncomfortable after that encounter with everyone at the table and Gallo recalling the story of him jumping out of the truck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Getting to his car he stops from going in when he notices the car behind his, its Sylvie’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He must have parked there yesterday without realising she was already behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Taking this opportunity he waits for her leaning against his door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She spots him and they make eye contact, silently questioning each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He watches her attentively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Please don’t run,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> is all he’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He just wanted a minute, a second even.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She slowly approaches him; her gaze is watchful like she makes herself pay attention for anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This is what it’s was like no when it just the two of them outside of any work talk. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Someone could slap a fragile sticker over them because that’s what it was like now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Matt hates every minute of it, he wanted nothing more than for them to be back to being comfortable around each other.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">He was cautious of anything he did or said, afraid to scare her off. </span>She was probably feeling unease from their last encounter in her apartment that night.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sylvie doesn’t really give him a chance to approach her, she walks straight past and makes a beeline for her car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He sighs, he knew this was a possibility so instead he keeps it short and quick, to not put any pressure on her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It’s obvious that she’s doesn’t really want to spend much time out here with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Sylvie?” <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She turns around to find her eyes shining holding back herself from him, her face twisted with sweetness but also the pain is very evident was she looks back at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He feels utterly terrible, she was easy to read, she wore her emotions on his sleeve, she couldn’t keep a secret.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was obvious that this wasn’t easy for her, talking to him, and maybe even being round him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“I just want you to know that I’m taking steps to figure some stuff out. I’m getting there.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I believe you.” She smiles genuinely back at him before turning back to make her way back to her car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The interaction was small, but it was enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t reveal much about the help he was getting but it was enough for her to know that he was getting his life together.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Its two weeks later, Friday night he’s walking through Molly’s patio.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He looks around without even realising that he’s doing it he looks around for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Until he makes eye contact with Severide who eyes him with a suspicious smirk fighting to break out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Making his way over to the table he rolls his eyes, great. He honestly didn’t think he was that obvious but clearly, he needed to work on it.l</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Expecting someone?” Severide takes a sip of his drink as he passes him a beer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He scoffs, giving him a look of absolute disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why do you ask? There’s no use even trying to hide anything from you anymore, you clearly already know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knocking his shoulder. “Because you’re so easy to tease man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He goes to return the same movement back to Kelly, until he sees her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">From the corner of his eye, she’s at a table alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Looking absolutely elegant under all those pretty lights that she loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> She been excited when convinced Hermann to put them in the patio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She shines under them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her black long sleeve blouse is fitted up the top and down her arms. A gold delicate necklace dips just above the square neckline of the blouse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When she stands, he notices her well fitted dark blue denim jeans, her hair is out in its natural form, her waves frame her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">He can’t help from admiring her, she captivated him in the simplest ways.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t fair, but it didn’t matter because he would stare at her all day if she let him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The joy doesn’t last very long it’s taken from him quicker than he’d like.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As a tall dark haired and dimpled man approached her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stepping right in front of his sight line, he towers </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">over her when she stands to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Who was a he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Matt is silent as he watches the whole scene before him unfold, listening for any indication as what would tell him their relationship was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her face contours into a mixture of pure happiness and complete adoration. It’s a change from the look she gave him the other day at their cars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The look then had some sadness it in but her look here was telling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">It was very telling how happy she ways. </p>
<p class="p2">He doesn’t like the feeling that’s coming to the surface, the feeling that sits in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p class="p2">He leans back slightly, his entire posture changes, the raw vulnerability in his voice isn’t hidden from his friend.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s that?” <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He’s surprised with the way it comes out, he hadn’t meant to sound so unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lieutenant, Fields from house 50.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lieutenant Fields, as in navy seal, with a purple heart and two distinguished service crosses. That Lieutenant Fields? Whose also brother to Captain Fields at house 21?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Matt visibly swallows, there was no hiding the way his eyes widened when he finally realised who the man with Sylvie was.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This man was a legend amongst CFD, in the same year he had finished being a candidate he took 2 years off to enlist, went away to Afghanistan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Came back to the CFD and stayed for a while, eventually getting promoted to Lieutenant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Got called back to do another tour and was supposed to come back sometime in the middle of the year. But got </span>
  <span class="s2">delayed due to the pandemic and was now finally back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s the one, he just got back from a tour a couple of weeks ago. Had to go into 14-day quarantine before he could get back to his spot on squad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">When had these two even had the chance to meet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who is the tall, dark, green eyed handsome man our girl Sylvie talking to?” Emily prompts the question to the rest of the people that had made their way over to them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“He’s not that good looking.” Hermann points out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“He’s beautiful.” Shay breaks her silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This gathers everyone’s attention. “What just because I’m a lesbian I can’t say he’s beautiful? Wow you guys.” She playfully rolls her eyes and shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ritter and his boyfriend laugh at her. He hadn’t realise how many other people had joined their table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who’s the good looking man Sylvie with? He looks pretty smitten by her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He groans internally, he wishes he could vanish and be anywhere but here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Severide gives her a look, eyes diverting right back him, trying to have a silent conversation with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ah- I mean he’s alright.” Stella shrugs nonchalant, doing her best to back track her words, but it’s too late.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was very clear as he looks arounds at some of the women around that they think the same and the men around are in awe of the</span>
  <span class="s1"> ‘legend’ </span>
  <span class="s2">she’s with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Beside him Gallo beams, full of excitement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, that’s Lieutenant Fields! He’s like a real-life Captain America, I hear he just got back from war.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">On the other side of him he can feel the stare from Severide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Turning to look at his friend, he notices the way he’s trying his best to not laugh at the situation, more so trying not to laugh at Matt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He had to be honest from an outside point of view this must have been funny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So he could appreciate seeing the humour in it but on the inside the whole thing is killing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Not only was the woman he was in-love with presumably on date with a well-respected good-looking man but now his own candidate thought he was a super-hero.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kelly brings his attention back to the sight in front of him, this time a sorry look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He watches as both Lieutenant Fields and Sylvie stands, he helps put her coat on but leaves his hand to linger on her back as he guides the two of them to the exist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Drawing away from them he takes the rest of his beer pouring every last drop straight down his throat, relishing in the burning sensation it leaves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wants to feel anything aside from the feelings he has right now as he does his best to shake away the thoughts that are swimming around his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">God, he really wanted the ground to swallow him whole right about now, he would welcome it. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Anything to take the pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">The utter heartbreak of watching the woman he loves leave with someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>